


Our Home

by fadeout



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeout/pseuds/fadeout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight Spoilers from chapter 177.</p><p>Future Fic<br/>Karma and Nagisa are ready to come out to the class. </p><p>(Sorry I'm bad with descriptions and stuff, but I hope you enjoy :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Home

The cherry blossom petals rain around us as I gaze at your face.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” I say as you say grab my hand.

We turn towards the mountain, our home, in silence. This is where we learned to fight, this is where we became friends and this is where we fell in love.

“I love you,” I say turning my face from the little shack of a classroom, “Whatever happens when we come out, please keep a hold of my hand.”

“Of course, I’m not letting go of you, not today, not ever.” You smile at me. I feel myself blush as I turn away.

“Don’t say such cheesy things, It’s disturbing.” You touch my cheek.

“You’re just embarrassed.” You kiss me, “Don’t worry they won’t judge us, they’re our friends. Also I’m pretty sure I saw Nakamura making bets when we last met up.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” I say, “Seriously you and Nakamura enjoy embarrassing me don’t you.” 

You just laugh; the sound of your laughter is music to my ears. You look happy; I know you have been dying to let everyone know that I am 'yours'. Without warning I reach out and hug you, you seem surprised but you return my hug.

“Let’s go then,” I say as I pull away, we begin the trek up the mountain to our old classroom hand in hand.

Before we even make it all the way up our classmates run down and greet us with questions and taunts. The loudest of the entire group, of course, was Nakamura.

“I KNEW IT! Ok everyone, pay up! We’ll split the betting now.” There was some grumbling but also a surprising amount of cheers at that statement 

As we continued the trek back up the mountain, our journey was filled with more laughs and smiles.

You were right our friends would never judge us. After all we are all bonded here by more than just friendship, we are bonded by an assassination of a perverted octopus that took care of us and pushed us forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> I wrote this a couple of days ago after reading the latest chapter.   
> I really hope those hands are Karma and Nagisa... but probably not :(
> 
> These two are just really cute :)


End file.
